


Photograph

by Criminal_Minds_Queen_12



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminal_Minds_Queen_12/pseuds/Criminal_Minds_Queen_12
Summary: Look at this photographEvery time I do it makes me laugh





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Conner McKnight carried a box to the second floor guestroom of his teacher- Tommy Oliver's house. He dropped it beside the bed and looked up as his teacher brought in another one. He moved to take it from him and smiled at him.

“Was that the last one?” Conner asked.

“There's two more boxes in the car and then we're done unloading.” Tommy said and Conner nodded before following him back downstairs and outside.

They grabbed the two boxes and went back upstairs dumping them on top of the last two they brought up. Conner sighed and turned to his teacher with a raised brow. Tommy nodded and gestured to the boxes closest to the dressers.

“Start on putting your clothes away. After you finish that we can put up your posters and other stuff. Okay?” Tommy said calmly.

“Yeah. Are you sure there isn't anything in here belonging to you?” Conner asked.

“Yes. I'm sure Conner. Now start unpacking so we can have your room done before dinner.” Conner nodded and Tommy headed back downstairs to the kitchen.

Conner began unpacking his clothes and putting them in the dresser and in the closet. As he got down to the third stack of boxes containing clothes he dropped his communicator and it rolled under his bed causing him to groan. He dropped down onto his stomach and reached under the bed to pull the bracelet out and found himself confused when his hand hit something hard. He shoved the hard thing and listened to it slid out from under the bed and hit the side of one of the boxes.

He got to his feet, slapped his bracelet back on and walked to the other side of the bed to find a wooden box with a lock on it. He picked it up, sat down on the bed and flipped it over to see if there was a key. Finding one he removed it from its place and inserting it into the lock he opened the box. Upon seeing the green and white photo album inside he became curious. _Why would Dr. Oliver hide this in a box and leave it under a bed?_ Conner pulled the album out and flipped it open to the first page sucking in a deep breath. He closed it back and got to his feet and headed downstairs with both the box and the album in his hands. He found his teacher in the kitchen, sitting at the table grading papers. Tommy looked up and seeing the items in his hands went white.

“Where did you get those?”

“Well the album was inside the box when I found it. It was under my bed.” Conner said as he held up the key in his other hand.

“Give them here. I'll put them somewhere else.” Tommy said holding out his hands.

“Who are the people inside the pictures?” Conner asked as he handed the album to him.

“You looked at it?” Tommy asked horrified.

“Just the first page. Then I closed it and brought it down here to you.”

“Let's go sit in the living room and I'll tell you.” Tommy said and they went and sat down on the living room floor.

Tommy turned on the radio and put in his Nickelback Album. Conner sat down next to him and Tommy flipped it open to the first page. He pointed to the first picture and began to talk as his favorite song ‘Photograph’ came on.

“This first one is of me and my best friend Jason. Whenever we took pictures our eyes would turn red and it was only ours. I never found out what the hell was on his head.” He began, laughing at the picture.

_Look at this photograph_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh_

_How did our eyes get so red?_

_And what the hell is on Joey's head?_

The next picture was of an orphanage in LA. Both him and a few other kids were seated on the front steps smiling at the camera. “The present owner fixed it up. None of us knew we went without.”

_And this is where I grew up_

_I think the present owner fixed it up_

_I never knew we ever went without_

_The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

Then he showed Conner a picture of Angel Grove High. “This is the school that I went to. My time was divided between classes and being a ranger. It was a miracle any of us graduated. Life wasn't great but it was good.”

_And this is where I went to school_

_Most of the time had better things to do_

_Criminal record says I broke in twice_

_I must have done it half a dozen times_

_I wonder if it's too late_

_Should I go back and try to graduate?_

_Life's better now than it was back then_

_If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, God, I_

Tommy sniffed softly and flipped the page as the chorus began playing. He had the album spread out on the floor in front of him and Conner and found that he enjoyed sharing the memories with Conner.

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Goodbye_

He flipped through the pages and found one of the youth center. Him and the other rangers were sat at one of the tables laughing at something Jason had said. “This is the youth center. The owner Ernie is the only one who knew the truth about us. And only because he figured it out. We spent all of our free time there.”

_Remember the old arcade_

_Blew every dollar that we ever made_

_The cops hated us hangin' out_

_They say somebody went and burned it down_

Another picture showed Kimberly, Zack, Aisha and Adam on the small stage singing and dancing along to a Michael Jackson song. “This was just before Zack, Trini and Jason left for the peace conference. Kimberly and Zack wanted to be professional singers and dancers one day.”

_We used to listen to the radio_

_And sing along with every song we'd know_

_We said someday we'd find out how it feels_

_To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

He came to two pictures and had to wipe some tears away. “Kimberly was the first girl I ever loved. As well as the first girl I ever kissed. I haven't seen her since the Turbo rangers and I saved her and Jason from Divatox on Murianthias.”

_Kim's the first girl I kissed_

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_

_She's had a couple of kids since then_

_I haven't seen her since God knows when_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, God, I_

“I actually haven't seen any of the original rangers, any of my friends since I told them I was going to be working with Anton Mercer.” He found it hard to believe he hadn't seen any of them for a long time. It wasn't his choice though. He tried to keep in touch. He called and emailed them but never got a response.

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_I miss that town_

_I miss their faces_

_You can't erase_

_You can't replace it_

_I miss it now_

_I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay_

_Too hard to leave it_

_If I could relive those days_

_I know the one thing that would never change_

“If I could relive them I wouldn't change anything. Ever.”

“Why not Dr. O?”

“Because the path I chose led me to you and the others. You four are my family now. And I wouldn't change that for the world.”

Conner smiled and Tommy wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they finished looking at the album.

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Look at this photograph_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh_

_Every time I do it makes me…_

Once they finished looking at the album Conner finished with his room and finding an envelope filled with pictures of Dr. O and the team he got an idea. He picked up the phone on his nightstand and called Kira.

“Hello?”

“Hey Kira it's Conner. Can you do me a favor?”

“Sure Conner. What do you need me to do?”

“Find as many pictures as you can of the team and Dr. O. Then have Trent and Ethan do the same. I also need you to find a black and gold photo album. I'm going to enlist Haley's help as well. I want to do something for Dr. O and surprise him with it.”

“Okay. I can do that. Will we meet up after school on Monday?”

“How about we meet up tomorrow and Sunday at your house? We can work on it this weekend and hopefully have it ready in time for Tuesday.”

“Why Tuesday?”

“Dr. O's birthday is on Tuesday. Ask Haley for more information okay. Just get the album and pictures. Please?”

“Okay. See you tomorrow. Bye Conner.”

“Bye Kira.” Conner hung up and headed downstairs to find Tommy shrugging on his jacket.

They made their way to Tommy's car and went to the nearby mexican restaurant for dinner. Conner and his teacher discussed his grades and what he could do to bring them up as they ate. When they returned home Conner headed up to his room and headed to bed. The next two days were busy for Conner as he worked with Kira, Ethan and Trent to put together a photo album of them. On Monday Conner met up with Haley at her cafe and spoke with her briefly.

“Did you do the thing I asked you to do?” Conner asked anxiously.

“Come on to the back and I'll show it to you.” Haley said and smiled.

He followed her to the back and there on her desk was the completed album the design on the cover exactly as he had Trent draw it. It was the symbol of their team and in the middle of the claw was the words ‘ _Memories in Reefside-Dino Club_ ’. Conner smiled and thanked Haley who wrapped it up in red paper before handing it to him. He slipped the album into his bag and headed home to start on his homework.

The next day after school Conner dragged Dr. O to the Cyberspace and his surprise party. Tommy upon seeing the closed sign however tried to tell him they should head home. Upon Conner's insistence he conceded and they entered the building. Conner pushed him into the middle of the room and let out a shrill whistle as a signal.

“SURPRISE!” The team and Haley said as they jumped up from behind the couch and counter.

Tommy found himself smiling and pulled his team into a big hug tears filling his eyes. He was pushed towards the table covered in a small pile of gifts and a cake before he began to blush as they sang him happy birthday. Once they finished and he had opened the gifts they began eating the cake as Conner left the cafe briefly.

“Dr. O we have one more gift for you. It was Conner's idea but we all contributed to it.” Kira said as Conner came back inside and over to the group.

Tommy saw the book shaped package and looked at Conner curiously as he took the gift from him. He tore off the wrapping paper and was unable to stop the tears that began to fall from his eyes.

“I wanted you to have some new memories. Ones that made you smile and were from us. I know it's not much but I thought this was a perfect gift.” Conner said and smiled softly at his teacher.

Tommy got to his feet and pulled Conner into his arms holding him close. Conner wrapped his arms around him and looked at his friends and Haley with a smile.

“Thank you Conner. It's wonderful.” Tommy said as he pulled back and wiped his eyes.

They both sat down and Tommy began to look through the photo album. He came across one and began to laugh. It was of the five of them and Haley. Conner had accidentally picked up Kira's lipstick instead of chapstick and none of them had said anything until after the picture had been taken. He knew then he had found the one that would make him laugh every time.

_Look at this photograph_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh_

* * *

 

**This idea came to me after I read** _**Tommy Oliver Photograph** _ **and it's sequel** **_After Tommy Oliver Photograph_ ** **by** **_Dr. Tommy Olivers_ ** **_shadow_ on Fanfiction.net. I hope you guys like this one.**

 

**Some elements are the same as in the story mentioned above in this postscript. Those elements are solely that of _Dr. TommyOlivers shadow._ I just borrowed them to help with the story line and tweaked them to make my own. But the original idea is theirs.**

**Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was three months later on a Monday while at the Cyberspace that Tommy got a call from Angel Grove General Hospital. Conner who was sitting with him watched as he lost all color and barely managed to grab the cell phone before it hit the floor. Tommy took the phone again and listened for a few more minutes before choking out a few sentences.

"Yes sir. Thank you for calling. I'll be there tomorrow to identify them. Have a nice day." Tommy choked out.

He dropped the phone onto the table and the tears began to fall. Conner got up and moved over to Tommy before wrapping him in a big hug. Tommy turned and buried his face against Conner's shoulder as he cried.

"We'll go with you." Conner said as Kira, Trent and Ethan joined them.

"Go where?" Trent asked.

"Angel Grove. My parents were killed in a robbery." Tommy choked out as he pulled away from Conner.

"We're going with you." Kira said when she saw the pain in his eyes.

"Okay you three head home and pack a bag. I'll get him home so we can pack as well. Meet us there when you're done." Conner instructed and they nodded before leaving the building.

Tommy and Conner got to the house and both of them quickly packed a bag before heading out to the car. They tossed the bags in the trunk and just as Conner turned on the car Trent's white Toyota Corolla pulled into the driveway. Kira, Ethan and Trent got out before tossing their bags in the trunk of Tommy's truck as well. It was quickly decided that Conner would drive while Tommy gave directions and soon they were on the road.

In between giving Conner directions Tommy made several phone calls and it was clear that he was very close to tears. Kira leaned forward and gently took the phone from Tommy's hand when he snapped it closed for the sixth time and looked at the call list.

"When is the last time you heard from them Dr. O?" Kira asked softly.

"When I had my Turbo Powers." He answered.

"That includes Adam Park, Tanya Sloan, Kat Hillard and Rocky DeSantos. Since he still talks to Justin Stewart every now and again." Conner said anger flashing across his eyes.

"Conner at this point it doesn't matter. I don't expect anyone except Justin to call me back." Tommy said just as his phone went off with the Star Wars theme.

Tommy took the phone and flipped it open before putting it on speaker. "Hey Justin. Sorry to call like this."

"No problem Tommy. What's up?"

"I'm on my way to Angel Grove. Can you meet me at the hospital tomorrow morning around nine o'clock?"

"Sure thing. Will you be alone or with your new team?"

"With my new team. Conner is driving." Tommy responded.

"Okay. So I won't be seeing you in one piece then?" Justin laughed.

"Well we are halfway to Angel Grove and we're still alive." Tommy responded as Conner shook his head.

"Okay. See you in the morning. Then after maybe we can all get breakfast." Justin said and Tommy agreed before hanging up.

"Well it's nice to know that you have faith in my driving skills." Conner said with a smirk.

Just to mess with them however Conner sped up, swerved in front of a blue car and then swerved into the next lane behind a yellow car before finally swerving in front of a white car. He looked over at Tommy with a wide grin and then got into the next lane in front of a red car. Seeing the exit for Angel Grove he pulled onto the exit ramp and headed in the direction of the hotel Trent's dad had organized for them.

Conner pulled the car into a parking space of the hotel and they grabbed their bags before heading to check in. Upon checking in they found that the hotel rooms were connected by a door inside the rooms so they wouldn't have to leave the room. Each room had three beds so all they had to do was decide who would sleep in which room. They grabbed their keys and headed upstairs to their rooms.

After dropping their bags off Trent suggested they go out for dinner since they hadn't eaten since lunch time. They agreed and pocketing their room keys headed out to the car. Conner got behind the wheel and with Tommy's instructions headed towards the Olive Garden two miles away. Once they were seated and had placed their orders Kira pulled them into a conversation.

"So what time do we need to be up by?" Kira asked.

"At least by eight. That way we can be ready to go by eight thirty. It will take us twenty minutes to get to the hospital from there and then another five minutes to get to the morgue. Why?" Tommy replied.

"Because you need us there with you when you make the identification. You know we're here for you and right now at this moment you need us more than anything." Conner said as the waiter placed their plates down in front of them.

"Thank you. All four of you." Tommy said a smile playing at his lips.

They smiled and dug into their food in silence. Trent paid for their meal and they returned to the hotel to sleep. They all knew that Tommy was in for a rough week and Conner was the only one who could calm him so it was decided that he would share one room with Tommy while Trent, Kira and Ethan shared the other one. With final good nights they retreated to their rooms and headed to sleep.

* * *

The next morning found the five of them dressed and in the car. Conner was behind the wheel once more and twenty minutes later they were pulling into a space in the hospital parking lot. The five of them entered the hospital and silently made their way to the morgue where they found a man dressed in blue waiting for them.

"Hey Justin." Tommy said as they embraced.

"Hey man. It's all over the news. I'm so sorry." Justin stated softly.

"I just want to get this over with. After the funerals I'm returning to Reefside and never coming back here." Tommy said as he looked at the doors.

"I can understand that."

Justin pushed open the door and Tommy allowed Conner to enter before him. Tommy entered just behind him and almost immediately the coroner left his office to greet them. They approached the coroner and Tommy stepped forward silently. The man moved over to two body coolers and Tommy followed with Conner a couple steps behind him.

The coroner opened both doors and pulled the slabs out one by one and Tommy spoke quietly. "That's my parents." He then turned to bury his face in Conner's jacket and began to cry.

Conner wrapped his arms around him and looked over at the other three. Kira moved over to them and wrapped her arms around the two of them as well. After a few moments Tommy pulled back and thanked the coroner before giving instructions as to which funeral home to send their bodies to. The coroner nodded and the six of them left the hospital. Justin led them to the nearest pancake house and they all sat down for breakfast.

While waiting for their food to arrive Justin pulled Tommy into a conversation about what he had been up to since they last saw each other. While Tommy talked Conner observed the room and seeing the waiter coming their way he stopped the conversation for a few moments. Once the waiter walked away Tommy and Justin resumed their conversation.

"We finally beat Mesogog last month so we're free to live our lives in peace." Tommy concluded his story.

"That's good. How did you guys like being rangers?" Justin asked Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent.

"It was annoying at first because I kept missing soccer practice but it was worth it in the end because I was saving lives." Conner responded smiling softly.

"It was the same for me but I kept missing my rehearsals with my band. I found that saving lives was more fulfilling in the end." Kira said smiling as well.

"It was awesome. I found out that there is more to life than playing video games and messing with computers." Ethan stated.

"It was pretty good once I joined the good side. However I learned that keeping secrets from your teammates isn't good when trying to prove to them that you can be trusted. If it wasn't for them however I don't know what I would have done." Trent said smiling as he looked at his friends who smiled back at him.

"That wasn't all though. Dr. O and Conner found out something interesting during the year also." Kira said looking at the two of them.

"Yeah that revelation was super interesting." Ethan agreed.

"What revelation is that?"

"Conner is my nephew by my older sister. When she found out about Conner being a ranger she gave him a choice. Either stop or get out. He chose to stay a ranger. He approached me about somewhere to stay and moved in with me."

"I knew you had a brother but I never knew you had a sister." Justin said surprised.

"Neither did I until I met her during the parent teacher conferences back in October. Apparently her and I were the only ones adopted out of all four of our siblings. So in order from oldest to youngest it was my sister Karen who is Conner's mother, then Darren, David and then me. When our birth parents died in the car accident Karen and I were with them. They could not locate any family for us so we were put in the system and then adopted separately.

Karen and I reconnected in October and she kicked Conner out in November. We haven't spoken since then."

"Does David and Darren know that she was located?" Justin inquired.

"David knows where she is. Darren died when I was four. He drowned in the river on the reservation by accident. He got caught in the current when his canoe capsized." Tommy said softly.

"So out of the four of you guys only you, uncle David and my mom are still alive?" Conner asked.

"Yeah. Maybe this summer you and I will go down to the reservation so you can meet your other uncle." Tommy said with a smile.

"I'd like that."

"So what do you guys have planned while you're here?" Justin asked.

"We don't have anything planned yet. I'm probably going to spend the next two days making calls and setting up the funerals for my mom and dad." Tommy said.

"Can I help you out?" Conner asked softly.

"Sure. I could use someone with me." Tommy answered.

"While the two of you make the plans Ethan, Trent and I will hang out at the youth center or the beach." Kira said and Trent and Ethan agreed.

"If it's okay with you three I can hang with you and show you guys around." Justin offered and Tommy smiled.

"We'd like that." Kira said and the plans were made for them to split up after breakfast.

Once they were done eating Justin paid the bill and they headed outside to the cars. Kira, Ethan and Trent joined Justin and said goodbye to Conner and Tommy who headed over to the funeral home. They pulled into the parking lot and with a shared look they got out of the car and headed inside.

The lobby of the funeral home known as Cranston and Scott Funeral Home was nicely furnished in various tones of light and dark blue. Tommy led Conner towards the backroom where they held the coffins and Conner couldn't help but laugh when he saw the room done in varying shades of red.

"Why do I feel as if I just walked into a funeral home run by the original red and blue rangers?" Conner asked quietly.

"Their dad's run it. Last I heard Billy is in New York and Jason is running a dojo in LA." Tommy answered just as a man around his early fifties entered the room.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The man asked.

"Hi Mr. Cranston. How have you been?" Tommy asked moving forward.

"I've been good. However I'm afraid my memory is a little hazy and I don't remember your name." Mr. Cranston said as he shook Tommy's hand.

"Tommy Oliver. I'm a friend of Billy's."

"Ah. It's been awhile since I've heard your name from my son's mouth. Then again he doesn't talk about his friends a lot anyways. So what brings you here?"

"My parents were killed in a robbery yesterday. I was wondering if you have any openings for Friday afternoon."

"Come with me and I'll see what I have for Friday afternoon. Do you want a double casket?" Mr. Cranston inquired.

"Yes please. Conner can you pick one out for me please?"

"Sure thing." Conner said.

"The double caskets are on the left side." Mr. Cranston said and Conner moved to that side of the room.

Tommy entered the office behind Mr. Cranston and looked at the schedule with him. He had several openings that afternoon and Tommy chose the two o'clock opening. Once that was done they took care of the flower arrangements and ceremony before setting up the bulletin. Tommy once again began making calls to various other family members and friends of the family to finalize the order of the bulletin. Once that was done Tommy called the caretaker of the cemetery and asked them to open the Oliver family mausoleum for Friday afternoon.

Meanwhile in the backroom Conner was looking at the double caskets when he saw a dark green one in the corner that was trimmed in gold. He made his way towards it and saw that it was made of a polished oak that was stained an emerald green. The edges of the casket were lined with gold and overall it was a very nice casket. He knew just looking at it that it was the one but he knew he had to get Tommy's approval first.

Just then Tommy and Mr. Cranston made their way over to him and Tommy smiled softly when he saw the casket Conner had picked out. Mr. Cranston raised a brow at the choice but went ahead and wrote up the receipt for both the arrangements and the casket. Tommy took it and with a small grimace he spoke quietly.

"Do you take credit cards?"

"Of course."

Tommy pulled out his wallet and pulled out his bank card. He handed it to the older man and let out a sigh of relief when it came back approved. Mr. Cranston handed the card back to him and with a grateful smile Tommy led Conner to the car.

"You did good with that choice. I couldn't have done any better." Tommy said as he looked at his nephew.

"It was the only one that stood out to me. More like I was drawn to it." Conner said and Tommy smiled at him.

"Conner I know I don't say it often but I love you. I'm glad you gave me a chance to be the uncle I should have been from the beginning."

"I love you too Uncle Tommy." Conner said as they pulled into the parking lot of the youth center.  _If you still love me after you find out about me and Trent remains to be seen._

They got out of the car and headed inside to meet up with the others. Tommy and Conner approached the counter and quietly made an order. Once the two of them had their smoothies they took a seat at a table close to the mats. It wasn't until Tommy looked down at the table top that he realized what table they were sitting at. There on the tabletop was the signatures of the original power rangers. Then he flashed back to the days the signatures where drawn there.

_Flashback_

_It was two days before Jason, Trini and Zack were to leave for the peace conference and the six of them plus Aisha, Adam and Rocky were going to lock up the youth center for Ernie. They sat at a table close to the mats. They were sitting in silence when suddenly Zack spoke, startling everyone._

_"I was thinking about us leaving a mark on the youth center. Ernie wouldn't mind especially since he knows the truth. We could sign the table." Zack said as he produced a permanent marker from his pocket._

_"Sounds good. But Adam, Rocky and I can't sign it yet." Aisha pointed out._

_"You will be able to do so soon." Jason said as he took the marker from Zack._

_He uncapped it and pressing the tip to the table he began to sign it. The words "Tyrannosaurus Red Ranger" formed and underneath he wrote "Once a Ranger Always a Ranger." He then passed the marker to Trini who wrote the same thing except the first two words were "Saber-tooth Tiger Yellow." Once she was done she passed the marker to Zack who signed the table and passed the marker to Billy. Billy signed the table and then passed the marker to Kimberly._

_Kimberly signed the table and once she finished the words "Pterodactyl Pink Ranger" were written in her flowing script with the words "Once a Ranger Always a Ranger." Under that however was another sentence. "Morphinominal Forever" was written and the nine of them smiled at it. She then passed the marker to Tommy who froze for a moment unsure of what he should put down. Jason seeing his conflicted emotion placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled when he looked up at him._

_Tommy nodded and began to sign the table as well. As he wrote he blocked the words so they couldn't see it until he was done. He knew what he wanted to write and so he wrote it. When he capped the marker and moved his hand Trini and Kimberly burst into tears. There written on the table was his true thought about them._

_"DragonZord Green Ranger and TigerZord White Ranger. Forever grateful to my friends who accepted me despite my mistakes. Best friends ever! Once a Ranger Always a Ranger! Morphinominal Forever! No matter where we go May the Power Protect Us."_

_Tommy suddenly found Jason pulling him into a tight hug that the other four soon joined. When Jason, Trini and Zack left two days later there wasn't a dry eye amongst the six of them. When Jason pulled Tommy to the side and handed him a ring box Tommy looked surprised. But even more tears fell when Jason took the ring out and slid it onto his finger._

_"It's a promise ring. I'm yours and no matter the distance that won't change. I love you." Jason said and kissed Tommy briefly._

_"I love you too. I'll miss you." Tommy said as they joined the group._

_Jason hugged the others one last time and then Zack, Trini and him made their way to the gates and disappeared from sight._

_Flashback Ends_

Tommy found himself playing with the promise ring that still sat on his finger after all this time and looking at the table top again he drifted off into another memory.

_Flashback_

_It was a late night and the rangers consisting of Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Tommy, Kim, Billy and Kat sat at their table once more. Kim was leaving for Florida the next day and so they wanted to spend one more night with her. Kim took a permanent marker from her purse and wrote underneath the spot that had her first signature. The words "Crane Pink Ninjetti Ranger" formed and Tommy caught on. He took the marker and wrote "Falcon White Ninjetti Ranger" under his first signature as well. He handed the marker to Billy who then passed it to Aisha after he wrote underneath his first signature "Wolf Blue Ninjetti Ranger." Aisha went to the empty spot next to Trini's signature and wrote "Bear Yellow Ninjetti Ranger." She then handed the marker to Rocky who copied her by signing next to Jason's signature. "Ape Red Ninjetti Ranger" joined the signatures and soon the last one joined them as well. Adam took the marker and the words "Frog Black Ninjetti Ranger" joined the group next to Zack's signature._

_Almost a year and a half later they sat at the table once more and Tommy removed a permanent marker from his pocket. He proceeded to write underneath his original two signatures the words "Zeo Ranger V Red." Once he did that he passed the marker to Jason who had just sat down next to him. Jason wrote under his very first signature the words "Zeo Ranger Gold."_

_Soon enough "Zeo Ranger I Pink", "Zeo Ranger II Yellow", "Zeo Ranger III Blue" and "Zeo Ranger IV Green" joined the list of signatures only two of them signing next to the ones who held the color before them. Tommy looked at Jason and smiled as he tangled their fingers together not knowing that the very next day when he awoke that Jason would be gone._

_Flashback ends_

"Hey Tommy are you okay?" Conner asked as he finished his smoothie.

"Yeah I'm fine. I looked down at the table top and realized where I sat down at." He responded and Conner looked down for the first time to see all of the signatures there.

"Um isn't graffiti or vandalism illegal? The owner couldn't have been happy about this."

"Ernie had already given permission so we didn't get in any trouble. It was Zack's idea. He wanted to leave his mark on the youth center. So we all signed it." Tommy replied as the rest of the group joined them.

"Why didn't you sign it Justin?"

"Because I wasn't a part of the original team. The Turbo Rangers came along and I was part of that. So I didn't sign it." Justin responded.

Just then Tommy's phone played the song "Home" by Daughtry and instead of answering it he sent it to voicemail. Justin raised a brow but didn't say anything until he noticed Tommy was playing with the ring again.

"I thought you stopped wearing the ring." Justin said softly.

"I couldn't bring myself to stop wearing it. I will never forgive him for what he did but I continue to wear it as a symbol of the love we used to share." Tommy replied.

"What are you talking about? I'm curious." Conner said quietly.

"When I was a teenager the first red and I had a relationship. When he left for the peace conference in Switzerland he gave me this ring. It's a promise ring. He said I was his and he was mine and no matter how far apart we were nothing would change that. Then when we had the Zeo Powers Jason returned as our gold ranger. He lost his powers and the day that happened Jason signed the table with "Zeo Ranger Gold." That night we spent it together and when I woke up the next morning he was gone. No letter stating why or anything. I haven't forgiven him for that and I don't think I ever will." Tommy said as his phone proceeded to play "Collide" by Howie Day.

Once more Tommy sent the call to voicemail and Conner in turn proceeded to remove the phone from his hand. He looked at the call list and snarled when "Home" began to play again. He sent it to voicemail and handed it back to his uncle. Tommy shook his head and the group said goodbye to Justin before they headed back to the hotel for the night.

* * *

The next day Kira, Ethan and Trent headed off with Justin once more while Conner and Tommy headed to his parent's house. They entered the house and headed upstairs to the master bedroom where they proceeded to find outfits for the viewing the next day and the funeral the day after. While Tommy looked through his dad's suits Conner looked through his mom's dresses. It wasn't long before Conner found a pale blue and white dress that had long sleeves and a scooped neckline. Tommy had found a suit with similar colors and they quickly found shoes to go with the outfits. Once they were done they headed to the car and made their way to the funeral home once more.

"Ah I see you have returned. What can I help you with today Tommy?" Mr. Cranston asked.

"We brought some clothes for them to wear." Tommy responded as he handed the two outfits to him.

"That's perfect. Anthony and I will have everything set up for tomorrow morning. Now I wanted to show you the guest book I set up for you." He said and led Tommy over to a stand that held a thin book.

Tommy examined it and with a smile he thanked Mr. Cranston for all of his help. They shook hands and Tommy said, "I will see you tomorrow morning."

"See you in the morning."

Tommy smiled softly once more and left with Conner. They headed to the cemetery and locating the caretaker they headed over to the Oliver Family mausoleum. Surrounding it was a black wrought iron fence and Conner raised a brow at it. Tommy seeing that turned to explain.

"My parents were a little eccentric. And also paranoid when it came to the family mausoleum. So they insisted to the caretakers of the cemetery that they have a fence placed around it. When asked what type they chose this one. They were also into old style things." He said and Conner nodded.

"We only enter it once a month to clean it up and cut the grass. Other than that the gate stays shut." The caretaker said.

"Thank you. Now I want the casket on the stand in the middle of it after everyone leaves. When the casket is brought here there will be a stand at the bottom of the steps to set it on. Once it's set down I will have the lid opened one last time so everyone can say their final goodbyes." Tommy told the caretaker who nodded.

"It will be done."

Tommy nodded and thanked the caretaker before him and Conner left and headed to the youth center for lunch. After they placed their order with Ernie they moved over to the table they sat at the day before and Conner looked at his uncle imploringly. Tommy smiled and handed Conner a marker just as Ernie brought their order to them. Conner smiled and uncapped the marker before writing "Dino Thunder Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger."

Tommy took the marker and wrote "Dino Thunder Black Brachiosaurus Ranger" just as the other three joined them. Tommy handed the marker to Kira who smiled and wrote "Dino Thunder Yellow Pterodactyl Ranger." She handed the marker to Ethan and soon "Dino Thunder Blue Triceratops Ranger" and "Dino Thunder White Drago Ranger" joined the signatures on the table. Tommy took the marker and stuck it in his pocket just as Ernie brought the last three meals over to the table.

Once Conner and Tommy finished eating Conner spoke.

"Hey can you and I spar? I want to practice."

"Sure. Go get our sweats from the car and we'll practice." Tommy said and Conner did as he said.

Once the two of them were changed they started out with some stretches before they took up a stance on either side of the mats. Kira, Ethan and Trent adjusted their positions so they could watch the match and smiled as they began to fight.

Conner struck first with a fist towards Tommy's face only to be blocked. Tommy swung at him and Conner ducked under the fist before jumping to avoid the leg sweep that would have knocked him onto his back. He landed behind Tommy and grabbing his arm he flipped him. Tommy however had seen the move coming and landed on his feet. He faked a punch at Conner's face and when he ducked he got him in the stomach. Conner stumbled back slightly and Tommy took the chance to drop low and sweep his nephew's legs out from under him. Conner landed on his back with a groan but smiled anyways when he got back up. The two of them began on a kata to cool down and once they were finished they returned to the table and gratefully took the water that Ernie handed them.

"You know Tommy I haven't seen sparring like that since you left for college. You taught him well." Ernie said and smiled at him.

"Thanks Ernie. I hope one day he'll have learned enough to be able to knock me down." Tommy said as he looked at Conner with pride.

"Well from what I saw he'll be there soon." Ernie said and with a smile he headed back to the counter.

"I almost had you. I shouldn't have made my move so obvious." Conner groaned as he watched Kira and Trent head to the mats to spar.

"You'll get there. That's why we call it practice. You will be able to take me down soon. I know it." Tommy said soothingly.

Conner smiled over at him and looked back to see Trent land on his back with Kira over him. He shook his head as Ethan took his turn against Kira and landed on his back in two minutes. Conner looked over at his uncle who nodded and he got to his feet before heading over towards Kira. This time however Kira landed on her back and Ethan took her place. Conner and Ethan's fight lasted longer than his and Tommy's but Ethan still landed on his back a good fifteen minutes after their fight started.

Conner looked over at the table and Trent made his way over to him to begin their fight. However after thirty minutes and neither of them went down Tommy called it a draw and Ethan went up against Trent. Ethan fell five minutes later and then Trent went up against Tommy. After Trent fell, Kira took her turn and then Ethan. However out of the four of them only Conner lasted the longest against Tommy.

Ethan and Tommy returned to the table and the four teens all busted out laughing when Tommy landed on the floor after Conner sneakily stuck his foot out and tripped him. Tommy picked himself up and sat down smiling softly at the four of them. They stayed there at the youth center well into the day only leaving when Ernie was getting ready to lock up. After informing Ernie about the viewing the next day and the time for the funeral on that Friday they headed back to the hotel for the night. Unaware that they were being watched by a man dressed in red.

* * *

The next morning found the five Dino Thunder Rangers at the funeral home in the room where the viewing was taking place. Tommy stood by the casket dressed in all black while Conner stood next to him in a black suit with a red shirt. Trent and Ethan stood next to him dressed in black suits with white and blue shirts respectively while Kira stood next to Ethan dressed in a black and yellow dress. Conner had a hand on his uncle's shoulder and was silently watching the people that came in and out of the room.

He turned to say something to Trent when Tommy tensed and Conner looked back at the doorway to see why. A small group of people had entered the room and Conner looked down to see his uncle messing with the promise ring on his finger. He looked back at the group who had paused to sign the book and then they slowly made their way over to them. A small brunette dressed in black and pink approached Tommy and Conner was about ready to jump in between them like an angry guard dog. Tommy squeezed one of his hands and looked at the girl.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Tommy." She whispered as she laid a hand on his arm.

"Thank you Kimberly." He said as he pulled her into his arms for a brief moment.

Another woman dressed in black and pink hugged him gently before moving to stand beside Kimberly. There were two more women that hugged him although they wore black and yellow instead of pink. Conner watched as a man in black and blue with blond hair looked down at the two people in the casket and gently lay down a white rose on the woman's chest. He then approached Tommy and pulled him in tightly.

"I'm sorry Tommy. They'll be missed." He whispered in his ear.

"Thank you Billy." Tommy whispered as he pulled back.

After him came three other men. One dressed in red and black and the other two dressed in all black like Tommy. They hugged Tommy briefly said their condolences and moved to stand with the others. That left one last man standing there looking down at the two people in the casket. He had tears falling down his face and after he wiped them away he laid down two roses. One a deep red and the other a white one. He turned from the casket and looked up at Tommy before he silently approached him.

They looked into each other's eyes and neither group moved, waiting to see what would happen. The man stepped forward and pulled Tommy into a hug, both groups releasing a breath they hadn't realized they were holding. Tommy took that chance to break down and cry as he hadn't done so before and the man spoke softly and quietly.

"I'm so so sorry Tommy. They were great people that didn't deserve this. They will be missed." He said.

"Thank you Jason." Tommy whispered back and he pulled away stepping back to stand next to his nephew once more.

Jason nodded and headed over to the others who shared a sad smile with Tommy before they turned to leave. Tommy however spoke out.

"After I leave here I was going to the youth center. Can we all meet up there in like thirty minutes?" Tommy asked.

Jason looked back at him and smiled. "Yeah. We'll see you there." The others agreed and left as the last few people came to view the bodies. Ten minutes later Tommy and the teens headed to the hotel to change. After they changed Kira, Ethan, Trent and Conner went with Tommy to the youth center where they would officially meet the original rangers.

Tommy parked the car and they headed inside. Kira, Ethan and Trent headed to the mats to do a three on three sparring match while Tommy and Conner sat down at the table. They alternated between watching their teammates and looking at the table top when there was the sound of people making their way to them. Conner looked at Tommy who shook his head and with a sigh he stayed in his seat.

"Conner I need to talk to them alone." Tommy whispered.

"I understand that. But I don't trust them. They wouldn't pick up the phone on Monday and suddenly they show up at the viewing. I don't trust them." Conner hissed.

"Neither do I. Someone had to have interfered but at this moment I need to talk to them. Jason especially." Tommy said.

"Okay. Fine. I will be on the mats. And keeping a close eye on you and them." Conner said.

"You sound like your Uncle David." Tommy said with a smile and Conner smiled back before he joined his friends on the mats.

He looked over to see the originals sit down and frowned when Jason sat down next to Tommy leaving little space there. He smiled however when Tommy moved slightly, putting space between them. He sighed and moved back over to the table and sat down next to his uncle who turned and glared at him.

"Hey I'm not about to get my ass handed to me by my teammates because I'm distracted. Also it's better I sit here and listen instead of trying to read your lips. Oh and I placed a microphone on your shirt collar so I felt guilty." Conner said and Tommy sighed in resignation.

"Fine but you stay quiet or you'll be grounded for the rest of the year." Tommy said and Conner nodded.

"Is he your kid?" The blonde in pink asked.

"No he's my nephew. I have an older sister I didn't know about until five months ago. But let me do introductions to make this easier. Hey you three come over here for a moment." Tommy called and the three teens joined the group. "Okay so I'm going to introduce you guys to each other and then you three can go back to sparring."

"Okay." They said.

"Okay you guys this here is Kira Ford, Ethan James, Trent Fernandez-Mercer and my nephew Conner McKnight. They were yellow, blue, white and red respectively."

"It's nice to meet you four." One of the girls in yellow said with a smile.

"Now you four in the pink we have Kimberly Hart and Kat Hillard. The first and second pinks. Then we have Billy Cranston. The first blue. Zack Taylor and Adam Park. The first and second blacks. In yellow we have Aisha Campbell and Tanya Sloan. The second and third yellows. Then we have Jason Lee Scott and Rocky DeSantos. The first and second reds." Tommy said as he pointed each of them out.

"It's nice to meet you guys as well." Kira said with a smile.

"What she said." Ethan said and they excused themselves to go back to their sparring. Tommy then excused himself to use the bathroom.

"I'm surprised they didn't ask about Trini." Kim said as she looked after him.

"We know what happened and how much of a bad subject it is to bring her up. Especially with how my uncle felt about her." Conner said.

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"I found an old photo album hidden in a locked box under my bed when I moved in with him. He literally skipped a whole page of pictures and when I saw who was on the page he told me why he skipped it."

"What did he say?" Aisha asked.

"I told him that I skipped the page because it was hard to see her forever immortalized in pictures. It hurt that her life was cut short and that it nearly destroyed us all when we found out. That Billy was the most affected by it and if it wasn't for the rest of us that we would have lost him too." Tommy said as he sat back down.

"So we know not to bring her up. In Kira's words she is the first and the best. She will forever be the yellow ranger that future yellow's look up to." Conner said softly.

"Kira's right." Aisha and Tanya said at the same time.

Kim was looking down at the table and seeing one signature she freaked out. "Why does it say "Yellow Pterodactyl"? She questioned pointing to Kira's signature in horror.

"Because my team didn't have a pink. We have a Pterodactyl in yellow and instead of a Mastodon we have a Brachiosaurus." Tommy said as he pointed to that signature.

"Wait a minute! Why is "Dino Thunder Black Brachiosaurus Ranger" underneath where your signatures are?" Zack asked Tommy.

"I was the black Dino Thunder Ranger." Tommy said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Another color! Tommy we retired for a reason!" Kat said as shock ran across her face.

"When duty calls to you, you must answer her or suffer her wrath." Tommy said sagely and Jason busted out laughing.

"Why is he laughing?" Conner asked curiously.

"Because I said that same thing after the moon mission. Although I thought I was alone when I said it." Tommy replied.

"Tommy I know you may not want to but can you tell us what happened to your mom and dad?" Kim asked as she placed a hand on his.

"They were killed in a robbery. I got the call Monday. Got here that night. Nearly threw my phone out the car window because people don't know how to answer the phone or at least text and say fuck off. Met up with Justin Tuesday morning, identified their bodies, had breakfast then began making arrangements. Conner picked out the casket. He has been a wonderful help. Yesterday I dropped off their clothes for the funeral and spoke to the caretaker at the cemetery to get things set up. Came here for lunch and dinner then went back to our hotel. This morning we went to the funeral home and had the viewing. Saw you guys and here we are." Tommy said and at first it seemed Conner was the only one who noticed the comment about the phone.

"Why would we text you and say 'fuck off'? Rocky asked confused.

"Because out of all of you the only person I had regular conversations with was Justin. Whenever I call you guys no one answers and Monday when I actually needed a friend Justin was the only one who called back. Conner and the others are great but they don't know how much I truly need my friends. And apparently my friends don't even know how much I need them. 'Forever grateful to my friends who accepted me despite my mistakes. Best friends ever!' Tommy quoted without looking at the table.

"Tommy we did call back. But it said the number was disconnected each time we called." Adam said carefully.

"Did any of you call 728-395-6691?" Tommy asked looking around the table.

"No we called 728-596-1992. It's the number Jason gave us." Kim said and Jason ducked his head.

"Yeah I wouldn't trust anything Jason has to say. Because last time he told me something I woke up alone with no explanation. So I don't really trust anything he's told me." Tommy said and Kim zeroed in on the ring that he was fidgeting with.

"If you don't trust anything he's told you, why still wear the ring?" She asked and Jason snapped his head up in shock.

"Because it reminds me of the love we used to have." Tommy said.

Just then he jumped and smacked Conner on the back of his head only to receive a grin and a raised eyebrow. Tommy glared at him but sighed and turned back to the others.

"And damn it I'm fucking sentimental. I'm so damn sentimental that I have all of my communicators since the beginning." Tommy said as he pulled up his left sleeve.

There sat three different communicators and on his right sat the Dino Thunder communicator. The group looked at him and with smiles they shook their heads.

"You Tommy Oliver are truly one of a kind." Zack said with a grin.

"Says the one who suggested the graffiti on the table." Tommy shot back with a matching grin.

"Hey at least Ernie agreed to it. Otherwise I would have suggested the bathroom walls." Zack pointed out.

"Yeah we know. It's been so long since we've seen each other. Why did tragedy have to strike for us to reunite?" Billy asked looking at Tommy.

"I don't know. But after the funeral and the will reading I'm putting the house up for sale and heading back to Reefside. I have no plans to return here after that." Tommy said and excused himself from the table.

Conner made to get up when he saw the tears in his uncle's eyes but Jason beat him to it. He watched as Jason followed Tommy and when the door closed behind them he sighed.  _That couldn't end well_. He thought and picked at the hem of his shirt. Hopefully they wouldn't be cleaning up blood when that talk ended.

* * *

Jason seeing the tears in Tommy's eyes got up and followed him out to the parking lot. He hadn't realized that by leaving he had hurt him. And he knew that Tommy deserved an explanation. Not that he expected Tommy to accept his explanation.

"Tommy can we talk?" Jason asked as they stopped under the trees beside the youth center.

"What is there to talk about? We slept together and I woke up alone the next day. Just so you know that made me feel as if you only wanted me for sex."

"Tommy that's not true. I love you. I'll admit that doing what I did made it seem like I don't. But I do. I hadn't planned to stick around once I was no longer needed so I did what I planned. Although having sex before I left wasn't in the plan. Once I was on the plane I realized I was an idiot. That I should have at least left a note explaining myself. But it was too late and I knew I wouldn't be able to take it back.

I tried to approach you after the Forever Red Mission but I saw so much pain in your eyes that I couldn't do it. I knew that pain was there because of me and I didn't want to make it worse. I listened to your voicemail Tuesday morning and tried to call you later that day but you kept sending me to voicemail. You even sent Billy to voicemail.

I meant what I said that day when Trini, Zack and I left for the peace conferences. That I was yours and distance couldn't and wouldn't change that. Even if you were with someone else I would still be yours. I'm unable to be with anyone else because my heart and soul belongs to you.

I know I didn't show it when you and I slept together and I just disappeared the next morning. My biggest mistake was doing that to you. And I'm sorry. I don't expect you to believe me or accept my explanation but I thought you deserved to know.

The ring was a promise and even all these years after I pretty much broke it through my actions you still wear it. I expected to hear that you tossed it but seeing and hearing that you still have it makes me feel like an ass. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. So sorry that I did that." Jason said looking Tommy in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Jason but I don't think I can forgive you for that. I understand your reasons but you still should have left a note. Waking up the next morning alone destroyed me. I haven't been with anyone since. And I don't ever plan on being with anyone again. You were my first and my last. And it's going to stay that way." Tommy replied as he turned away.

"I didn't actually expect you to forgive me. I know nothing I do or say will change the way things happened. I just wanted to explain." Jason said as he turned to go back inside.

"I never said I was done." Tommy said and Jason turned back to him.

"I'm willing to give you a second chance. A chance to make things right so to speak. But you will have to work for it. You will have to work to gain back my trust."

"Anything I have to do to work towards us being together again I'll do." Jason said as he held out his hand.

Tommy smiled and took his hand before pulling him into a hug. They stood there holding each other for a few minutes before Jason pulled back. He wanted to kiss Tommy but wasn't sure if he should let alone if Tommy would allow it. He got his answer when Tommy leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was soft and gentle at first but it slowly became firm and rough. Jason stepped forward pushing himself against Tommy with a groan. Tommy wrapped his arms around his neck and ran his tongue over Jason's lips. Jason opened his mouth allowing Tommy to deepen the kiss. When they finally parted to come up for air they looked each other in the eyes, silently coming to an agreement.

"We should head back inside. Knowing Conner he's probably thinking they'll need to clean up blood."

Jason snorted and together they returned inside and joined the group at the table. Conner looked up and Tommy could see the mischievous smile in his eyes a second before he opened his mouth.

"I guess it went well. Since I don't see any need to go clean up blood however no having sex anywhere I can catch you guys. Meaning the living room, the kitchen, your study and the lair. I don't need to and don't want to see it." Conner said as Trent, Kira and Ethan joined the group.

"Don't want to see what?" Trent asked and Conner looked up at him with a grin.

"My uncle having sex. I would find myself scarred for life." He said and Trent snorted.

"You would be scarred for life if you caught Tommy having sex. But wouldn't he be scarred for life if he caught us having sex?" Trent inquired as he sat down on Conner's lap.

"Damn it! I hadn't told him yet!" Conner groaned but pulled Trent into a brief kiss.

"Finally! I thought you two were never going to get together!" Tommy said and the two teens looked at him in surprise.

"We've been together since I turned good and joined you guys." Trent said and Tommy looked surprised.

"Well that's longer than I thought." Tommy mused.

"So, just to clarify, are you and Jason back together?" Zack asked Tommy.

"Yes we are back together." Tommy said looking at Jason who smiled.

* * *

The next day at the funeral Tommy sat with his nephew and the other teens. With his parent's friends and other family members each speaking about them he found his gaze constantly being drawn over to his friends. Jason was staring at the casket tears streaming down his face and Tommy knew why that was. His parents accepted his and Jason's relationship and treated Jason as a second son. The last person stepped down and Tommy got to his feet and made his way to the front to speak as well. He looked around at the assembled people and focusing his attention on Jason he began to speak.

"My mom and dad were truly one of a kind. When I was only a few months old for those that don't know they found themselves facing their worst fear. This fear was finding out that they were unable to have children of their own. There was a worker at the hospital where they found out that news. She was a social worker for the state of California. She approached them and told them that she may have a way to help them.

When my mom asked what the solution was the social worker led her and my dad to the children's ward. There had just been a four month old baby boy admitted after his parents had been killed in a car accident a few hours earlier. Any attempts to locate other family for the child was unsuccessful and so he was going to be placed in the system. Mom saw me and looked at the social worker with hope in her eyes.

Three days later after mom first saw me her and dad took me home. Less than six months later I was legally their son. Their little boy. I once asked mom and dad why I looked different from them and they sat me down and told me everything. Mom told me that when she saw me that first day that I was meant to be hers. That it was fate that the same day two tragedies took place that she was given me.

I look back at it sometimes and I choose to believe that my birth parents were there at the hospital. Not physically but in spirit. They saw a grieving couple that wanted nothing more than a child of their own. They were the reason the social worker met my mom and dad. They were the reason I was given a new home despite there being family out there.

When I finally met my older brother David they were thrilled. They were happy for me. They accepted him as part of the family almost immediately. Along with our uncle Sam Trueheart.

They were also very understanding and accepting of the person I chose to be with. Of the man I chose to be with. They treated him like a son and in a way he is their son. Because him and I never plan to separate. They didn't care that my chosen partner is a man. They didn't care that I found my birth family. And all because I was happy. They wanted me to be happy. And because I was happy, they were happy.

What happened to them was unexpected. It was painful to hear. I came down here with another family member that I didn't know until this school year. Back in October I found out I had an older sister as well that was adopted. She was with my parents and I when the accident happened. Her son, my nephew, came with me. He has been there every step of the way and has been very helpful. He actually picked out the casket. And mom's dress. I couldn't have done a better job in my opinion.

When I told mom and dad about my sister Karen and her son, they said to bring them down for the summer. They weren't going to be here for Thanksgiving or Christmas. So we had the plans made. However nothing is ever set in stone. They taught me that. They also taught me to be accepting of things that you can't change. To never hold things in. And to always forgive the people that wrong you. Even if you feel you can't.

Mom and dad, I love you. Thank you for being my parents. Thank you for putting up with my constant mood swings and color obsessions. I'm pretty sure you would roll your eyes if you saw that my current color obsession is black. But you knew why that is. You never did tell me how you knew but that's okay. And thank you for the best gift of all. Thank you for loving me."

The last paragraph was said with Tommy looking directly at the casket. There wasn't a dry eye in the room and everyone watched as Tommy wiped his eyes before a young man in black with a red shirt got up and approached him. He wrapped his arms around him and with a quiet voice he spoke.

"Let it out Uncle Tommy. I know you need to. So do so." Conner whispered although the whole room heard him.

"Thank you Conner. For everything. For just being here." Tommy said as he hugged him back.

Tommy stayed by the casket this time as everyone left to head to the cemetery except for the pallbearers. Once the casket was in the hearse Tommy and the teens got in the Cadillac and followed it to the cemetery. As said Tommy had the casket opened once more and everyone said one final goodbye before leaving.

However Tommy's friends stayed behind and watched as the crypt door was opened and Tommy had the casket placed on the stand in the middle of the room. Once the door was closed Jason approached Tommy and wrapped him in a hug before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Is the reading still happening next?"

"Yes. We should head there now. All of us need to be there. I don't know why but all ten of us and my teens need to go." Tommy said and Jason nodded.

The group of fourteen headed back to the vehicles waiting for them and made their way to the lawyer's office that handled the family affairs. They entered the building and almost instantly they were seated in a conference room. Tommy sat at the head of the table with Conner on his left and Jason on his right. The others sat where they felt comfortable and waited quietly for the lawyers to enter the room. When the lawyers entered the room Tommy straightened up and pulled his hand from Jason's.

"Okay. I can see everyone is here so if you are ready we can begin. My name is Joe Taylor and this is my associate Andrew Park. Andrew will read out the will and afterwards I will pass out the items mentioned that were placed in our care. Is everyone ready?" Mr Taylor asked.

At everyone's nod Mr. Park opened the folder that held the will and began to read it:

" _Last Will and Testament_

_I, Matthew James Oliver, and I, Melissa Leann Oliver nee Andrews do hereby declare this our last will and testament and any previous wills are null and void._

_As our only child we leave everything we own to Thomas James Oliver. The only exceptions being the following items listed below._

_To our son-in-law, Jason Lee Scott we leave the red 1985 Mustang that is slowly gathering dust because Tommy refuses to come pick it up. And 10,000 dollars to help with the continued running of your dojo in LA._

_To Kimberly Hart, Katherine Hillard, Aisha Campbell and Tanya Sloan I leave my vast collection of clothing and jewelry. Better in your girls hands than Tommy's. We also leave 10,000 dollars to each of you._

_To Billy Cranston we leave our extremely large library. As well as the key to a safety deposit box. According to Tommy, you will love what you find inside of it. 10,000 dollars is also left to you._

_To Adam Park and Zack Taylor we leave our vast music collection. Somehow we ended up with two of everything. We blame Tommy for that one however. We also leave 10,000 dollars to each of you._

_To Rocky DeSantos we leave our large collection of martial arts movies and instructional videos. We also leave to you 10,000 dollars to get your dojo up and running._

_Now we may not know the following people as well as our son does but we also leave something to each of the following four people._

_To Kira Ford we leave our three guitars and recording equipment. Honey you don't have to wait for your big break. Take it. We also leave 15,000 dollars to help you out._

_To Ethan James we leave our sci-fi movies, all video games and our game systems. We leave 15,000 dollars to you as well._

_To Trent Fernandez-Mercer we leave all of our art supplies and our art collection. We know you may say you don't need it but we leave you 15,000 dollars as well._

_To Conner McKnight we leave you with our 1987 Mustang. And hearing from your uncle how much you love soccer and are looking at opening a soccer camp we leave you with 20,000 dollars to help you get it up and running. And we wanted to say welcome to the family._

_Now as we said above Tommy inherits everything else. Including the house and 75,000,000 dollars. And knowing you like we do we know you will sell the house. However we leave the blueprints to the house as unknown to you it has been in the Oliver family since it was built. Also we leave you a letter explaining how we knew your secret._

_And don't forget we love you so much and hope for the very best for you. Your future is bright and we know that you will be safe and protected and loved while surrounded by your friends and those you consider family._

_This concludes our Last Will and Testament._

_Signed_

_Matthew James Oliver_

_Melissa Leann Oliver_

_Witnessed_

_Joe Taylor LLC_

_Andrew Park LLC_

_Alison Michaels Public Notary_."

Once he finished reading he looked up and saw several shocked faces all of whom were looking over at Tommy. He was looking down at his hands and was playing with the ring once more. Tommy looked up and spoke directly to Mr. Taylor.

"Mr. Taylor you can pass out the items you have in your possession. Over the next couple of days the other items which are in my parents home will be given to the ones they were left to. And if you could hand me the keys to both cars it would be better for the two men mentioned to choose which one they actually want. As it is my choice." Tommy said calmly.

"Of course. Here is the letter, the two sets of car keys, and the blueprints to the house." The man said passing him the four items.

He then passed the keys to the safety deposit box to Billy who accepted them with a soft smile. The other original rangers accepted the information involving the accounts that held the money left to each of them and smiled at the man. However when Mr. Taylor went to pass the teens their information it was clear they weren't capable of speech and so he turned to Tommy.

Tommy raised a finger and immediately all of the original's covered their ears prompting the two lawyers to do so as well. Tommy let out a shrill whistle and all four teens jumped before falling out of their seats. Billy, Adam, Rocky and Zack leaned over the table to look at the teens. Three of them were holding their heads while Conner was pushing himself to his feet. He glared at Tommy while the other three began to get up also.

"Was that necessary? Why didn't you try calling our names first?" Conner hissed.

"Mr. Taylor tried. However all four of you had zoned out." Tommy replied with a smirk.

"Well if you were a teenager and heard that your teacher's parents left you something, especially an amount of money like they did you would zone out in shock too." Kira said as she went to throw an ink pen at him.

"Hey now. No throwing my calligraphy pen at people." Trent said pulling the pen from her hand and giving her a balled up piece of paper which she promptly threw at Tommy.

Conner shook his head and accepted the four folders from the lawyer. He kept his and Trent's and then handed Ethan and Kira theirs. Trent raised a brow at Conner but nodded when they shared a look. Tommy thanked the two lawyers and the fourteen of them left the office. After a short discussion it was decided that everyone would go to Tommy's house to look at everything that each individual had been left.

While Kim, Kat, Tanya and Aisha went through his mom's clothes and jewelry deciding who got what Tommy had Conner tossing all of his dad's clothes into boxes to be donated. Tommy showed Trent to the hallway that held all of the artwork and then pointed to a room nearby that held the art supplies. Tommy knew he was lost the moment Trent spotted a painting that had thought to have been lost.

With a shake of his head Tommy led Billy to the library, before leading Rocky and Ethan to the entertainment room. There Rocky and Ethan left the group and began to look at everything in there.

They then lost Zack and Adam in the room that housed the music collection. Tommy walked away with a shake to his head. The only ones he hadn't lost yet were Kira, Jason and Conner.  _Wait when did Conner get here_? Tommy thought.

"I got here just after we lost Billy to the library. So since Kira is still with us we'll be losing her to the recording room next." Conner answered the question in Tommy's eyes.

Tommy shook his head once more and they headed to the recording room. As predicted by Conner they lost Kira to the recording room and then Tommy led him and Jason to the other side of the house. This side of the house held the bedrooms and they found the girls still going through the clothing. It seemed they had long since finished going through the jewelry and instead of four piles there was five. Tommy raised a brow and looked at Jason and Conner.

When Kira came out of the walk in closet, the three of them jumped back while the four girls shrieked. Kira looked around at the seven of them and then looked at Tommy.

"This house is awesome. You have to keep it. We could use this house during the summer so you don't always have to let us camp at your house. Also Trent, Ethan and I have been sleeping in the base. My parents kicked me out. Ethan won't tell me what happened and Trent said something about not wanting to stay alone with his dad." Kira said seriously.

"It's true Tommy. They have been sleeping down there." Conner confirmed.

"Okay. I'll keep the house. And if you four want after graduation we can move you guys in here. Only if you want to though." Tommy said looking between her and Conner.

"We'd love that!" Ethan said as he and Trent also appeared in the room out of nowhere.

Conner snatched the blueprints from Tommy and looking over it, he located the room they were in and that's when he saw it. Three secret passageways from the room to the rooms on the other side of the house. He pulled Tommy's arm and when he saw the secret passageways he smiled.

A few minutes later Tommy led Jason and Conner to the garage and showed them the cars. As expected Jason wanted the one Conner was left and Conner wanted the one Jason was left so passing the keys to their owners Tommy smiled.

Over the next three days Tommy and his friends moved everything left to them out and slowly redecorated the house as next Friday morning found Tommy and the teens at the youth center saying goodbye to the older rangers. Jason took a hold of Tommy's hand and pulled him to the side to speak to him.

"What are you planning to do? Give me another promise ring?" Tommy teased.

"No. This one is more than a promise ring." Jason said showing Tommy the ring box before taking the ring out and placing it on his finger. "It's a commitment." Tommy smiled and bit his lip before he began to speak.

"Well my answer is yes. Even though you didn't ask the question."

"I'll come see you in three weeks. I have to get some things done at the dojo. But then I will be up there to see you. I promise."

"I'm holding you to that." Tommy replied and pulled Jason into a deep kiss.

"See you in three weeks." Jason said once more and then Tommy was in his car pulling out of the parking lot of the youth center.

It was late afternoon when they got back to Reefside and too tired to do anything else all five of them crashed in the living room. Tommy sat in the recliner, Kira and Ethan on the sofa and Trent and Conner on the love seat. Within twenty minutes of sitting down, everyone was asleep.

* * *

Three weeks after Tommy and the teens returned to Reefside, they were lounging around Tommy's basement when the doorbell rang. As they all looked over at the stairs leading to the house the bell rang again. Tommy looked over at Conner who shook his head and said, "It might be Jason. You told us he said he would come here in three weeks. It's been three weeks."

Tommy jumped out of his chair and raced up the stairs just as the doorbell rang a third time. Conner pulled his chair up to the computer and typed in a command. The camera's came to life and the image of Jason pushed up against the side of the house with Tommy kissing him came to life. They watched the scene for two minutes and then Conner spoke into the intercom system.

"Do I need to come up there and turn on the hose? Or are you being attacked Tommy?" Conner asked and then began to laugh when the two men jumped apart.

When Tommy and Jason joined them in the basement they all acted like they didn't use the cameras and greeted Jason with a smile. Tommy sat down next to him on the couch and watched as the four teens began to work on different things. The one thing that surprised them all was when Conner took a few of Trent's sketching pens and began to draw something on the paper Trent handed him. After thirty minutes he handed the drawing to Trent who looked at him and smiled. Trent began to color it in and missed the mischievous grin that lit Conner's face.

Conner poked him in the side and he jumped before getting to his feet and running with Conner chasing him. Tommy just watched them, smiling when Conner cornered Trent and pulled him into a kiss.

Life was good. He had his family and he had the man he loved back with him. Yeah life was real good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The letter mentioned above in Tommy's parents will is going to be a separate chapter. However this particular chapter marks the official completion of this story. As always reviews are much appreciated and if you have any advice on how to improve any and all stories I have feel free to let me know in the comments.


End file.
